un amour de vampire
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Itachi est un vampire. Il a besoin de sang et rencontre Deidara. Il s'en va laissant Deidara confu. Attiré l'un par l'autre, ils ont besoin de se retrouver.


« Je croyais que les vampires n'existaient pas et pourtant... »

Oh le lycée vient de sonner. C'est pas trop tôt je commençais à me faire chier. Entre le prof qui dit des trucs ennuyants et l'atmosphère qui règne dans la classe, c'est pas le top. Je me lève, prend mon sac posé à côté de ma table et range mes cahiers. Je sors du lycée avant que les filles viennent me parler. Ce qu'elle sont chiantes à toujours parler. C'est agaçant a la fin. J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. C'est Sasori, un ami à moi. Il a les cheveux rouges et les yeux marrons. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je me tourne vers lui. Nous parlons un peu pendant que nous faisons la route ensemble. Je me sens bien avec lui vu que c'est mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire. Il n'est pas du genre bavard mais il sait parler de choses importantes. Moi je l'écoute tranquillement tout en marchant. Le ciel commence à s'assombrir. Il va bientôt faire nuit. Oui les cours se finissent tard et c'est comme ça depuis que l'école a repris c'est à dire un mois. Ça fait un mois que je me fait plus que chier en cours. Quand j'ai du temps libre, je vais à la bibliothèque ou j'aime regarder les livres sur les vampires. Ces créatures m'ont toujours fasciner je ne sais pour quelle raison. C'est sans doute le fait qu'ils sont fascinants. J'ai appris qu'ils peuvent survivre face à la lumière du soleil et qu'ils peuvent rétracter leurs canines pointues. Ils boivent bel et bien du sang humain mais ils ne peuvent pas en prendre en grande quantité sinon l'humain en question meurt. Ils ont droit à une gorgée de sang par journée ce qui leur permet de rester en vie. Il y a aussi des vampires femelles. Malheureusement pour moi, ils n'existent pas. J'aimerai tant en rencontrer. Je me demande quelle sensation ça fait de se faire mordre un vampire. Ça doit pas être si terrible que ça. Le temps que je pense aux vampires, Sasori est déjà arrivé chez lui. Il me dit au revoir d'un signe de main que je lui rend. Toujours dans mes pensées, j'avance sur le trottoir. Il n'y a presque personne. Je dis presque parce qu'il y a juste un blond qui semble être au collège vu qu'il porte l'uniforme. A quelques mètres de lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu foncés le regarde. Elle a sa tête baissée mais j'arrive à deviner qu'elle rougit. A mon avis, elle est amoureuse de lui. Ah l'amour...Quand j'y pense, je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. Je me dis que ça doit être bien mais j'ai encore le temps pour ses choses là. Je n'ai que 18 ans après tout. J'entendis comme un bruit de caillou derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois personne. Quelle idée de passer dans une ruelle pour rentrer chez soi. Je m'arrête quelques secondes avant de reprendre ma route. Le bruit se refait entendre et là, je m'arrête. Ça commence à m'inquiéter un peu et tourne doucement la tête et la ce que j'ai vu, je suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Un homme habillé tout en noir me fixé avec des yeux onyx à en tomber fou amoureux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Quelque chose chez lui m'attirait. Mes yeux bleus ne quittent pas les siens. Je ne peux m'empêcher un rougissement. Je me recule mais le mur derrière moi m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Je regarde sa bouche, des canines pointues se font voir. Cette bouche s'approche de ma gorge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je penche ma tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Je sens que ça lui plait de sentir le sang couler dans sa gorge. Je devrais être terrifié mais là, je n'ai pas peur. Au contraire, j'aimerai qu'il reste là. Il peut boire tout mon sang ça m'est égal tant que sa bouche touche ma peau. Les canines qui étaient plantées dans ma peau se retire. Je sens sa main à la peau blanche caressait ma joue. Ce que j'aime ce contact, son contact. Je ne connais ni son nom, si son âge, ni son identité mais je sais que nous appartenons pas à la même race. Pourquoi me regarde t-il de cette manière la? Arrête de me regarder ou je vais fondre. Il n'y a que nous et pas un seul bruit. Il faut que je lui demande son nom, je veux savoir qui il est! Ma bouche s'ouvre doucement, aucun son ne sort au début mais j'arrive tout de même à parler.

-Q...Quel est ton nom?

Sa main ne quitte pas ma joue mais sa bouche s'approche de mon oreille. Son souffle dans mon oreille me fait frissonner de partout. J'entends le son de sa voix. Il a une voix sensuelle. Cet être n'a aucun défaut.

-Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa

Sa langue passe dans mon oreille et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir ce muscle passé dans mon oreille. J'aime ses contacts, j'aime ses yeux, j'aime sa bouche, j'aime sa voix. Lorsque je ouvre mes yeux, il n'est plus là. Itachi n'est plus là. C'était un rêve? Non je ne crois pas. Ça semblait si réel...Je retrouverai Itachi quoi qu'il arrive.

Dans cette grande maison, je me promène dans les couloirs. Il fait noir vu que la nuit est tombée. Je ne suis pas fatigué mais je vais tout de même dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit, ce lit si grand que moi seul occupe. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce mais je n'y prête pas attention, je sais de qui il s'agit. Sa voix s'élève dans la pièce.

-Alors tu as trouvé une proie?

-Oui

La personne vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me ressemble à part que son visage est plus fin que le mieux vu qu'il est plus jeune que moi. Ses cheveux sont aussi noir que les miens, nos yeux sont de la même couleur et sa peau aussi blanche que la mienne. Il a une différence entre lui et moi c'est que moi j'ai les cheveux longs alors que les siens sont en pics derrière alors que deux mèches sont devant son visage. Nous avons les mêmes canines pointues.

-Comment est ta nouvelle proie?

-A ce que j'ai pu voir, elle est blonde. C'est un garçon qui semble avoir mon âge. Il porte une mèche a travers l'œil gauche et une demi-queue derrière sa tête. Sa peau est légèrement salée et son sang est délicieux

Je sais pas pourquoi mais il faut que je le revois. Il faut que je regoute à cette peau délicate et à ce sang si délicieux. Ce garçon là, il est différent des autres. Il n'a pas eu peur lorsque je me suis approché de lui. Enfin si il a eu peur mais pas de moi. Le fait que je sois l'une des ses créatures mythiques ne semble pas l'effrayer il semble qu'il ait apprécié mon contact. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai caressé sa joue. Sans doute pour sentir le contact de sa peau et savoir quel texture elle avait. Je ne m'étais pas tromper, sa peau clair était bel et bien douce au toucher. Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette manière là? C'était comme si ce garçon m'appelait. Je ne peux m'approcher de lui pour l'instant. Nous n'avons le droit de voir notre proie qu'une fois dans la journée, de préférence quand il n'y a personne. Personne n'est au courant de notre existence, à part nos anciennes proies bien sûr mais quand nous avons fini avec celle-ci, elle perd la mémoire. C'est comme ça et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Nous n'avons pas le droit de tomber amoureux ou de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Les vampires n'ont pas le droit d'être avec des humains car la race des vampire se fait de plus en plus rare et nous devons la préserver. Dans cette ville, nous sommes 3 vampires, deux garçons et une fille. Les autres sont soit dans une autre ville ou soit dans un autre pays. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être une centaine dans un même lieu. Cela serait parfaitement inutile. Bon fini de penser je commence à fatiguer. Le garçon qui est à côté de moi se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Bonne nuit Itachi

-Bonne nuit Sasuke. Il part et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Je m'allonge sur mon lit après m'être débarrassé de mes vêtements pour me retrouver en caleçon. Comme je m'en doutais mes pensées vont vers ce garçon. Il ne faut pas que tu t'attache à lui Itachi, c'est pas bon mais il faut que je le revois. Il m'attire je ne sais pour quelle raison. Il faut que je goute à ses lèvres, que son sang passe dans ma gorge, que mes mains caresse sa peau. Ce qui est bête, c'est que les vampires n'ont pas le droit de sucer le sang d'autres vampires. Nous avons seulement le droit de prolonger notre race et d'obéir aux lois que celui qui nous guide nous a fait installer. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus longtemps, le sommeil vient me prendre. J'ai besoin d'une bonne dose de sommeil.

Très peu de lumière passe dans ma chambre mais je sens quand même la chaleur du soleil sur moi. Je n'ai pas dormi en dessous des draps, j'avais trop chaud pour ça. Mes yeux s'ouvre doucement. Ils sont habitués à l'obscurité ainsi qu'a la lumière. Posant mes pieds nus à terre, je marche jusqu'à la porte marron de ma chambre. Je l'ouvre pour atterrir dans un grand couloir où le sol est recouvert d'un tapis rouge. Les murs sont gris et recouverts de quelques tableaux de valeur. C'est plutôt des photos de notre clan, le clan Uchiwa. Notre « chef » n'habite pas ici. Mes parents non plus d'ailleurs. Ma mère était humaine mais mon père était vampire. Défiant les lois, mon père s'enfuit du manoir pour aller chercher celle qui était ma mère. Le chef de clan, n'acceptant pas cette union, alla les tuer sans le moindre remord. C'est un être froid et cruel qui n'hésite pas à tuer des humains rien que pour le plaisir. Il baise avec des femmes sans les mettre enceinte puis leur efface la mémoire. Les vampires peuvent effacer la mémoire des humains s'ils le souhaitent en prononçant une sorte de formule dont j'ai oublié le nom.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Pas la peine que je me retourne, je sais qui c'est. Les pas rapides se font de plus en plus proche. Je ferme les yeux puis soupire. 3,2,1...Je sens une masse sur mon dos et qu'une voix aigüe n'arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-Itachiiiiiiiiiii

Je ne répond même pas. Pourquoi répondrais-je après tout? Elle me lâche qu'après m'avoir embrasser sur la joue en guise de bonjour. C'est comme ça tout les matins, toute la semaine, tout le mois, toute l'année. Ce poids qui est accrochée à moi n'est autre que Tayuya, elle aussi vampire et amie d'enfance. Ça fait 18 ans que je la supporte. Nous avons grandi ensemble ici, dans ce manoir qui appartiens à la lignée des Uchiwa. Elle est ici car elle a été recueillie par mon père.

-Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui

Ce que je déteste chez les filles c'est qu'elle pose toujours les mêmes questions, vous colle quand elles sont amoureuses, passe leur temps à parler chiffon ou à se coiffer, accorde beaucoup trop d'importance à la beauté, enchaine régime sur régime dans l'espoir d'être « bonne » aux yeux des garçons. Stupide. Si elles vont en cours ce n'est même plus pour étudier c'est pour mater les mecs. Je me demande si le blond que je viens de trouver se fait draguer. A voir son allure, je pense qu'il est au lycée. Il faudra que j'aille le voir aujourd'hui. Pour étudier, nous nous avons des profs particuliers. C'est ce que nous avons eu mon petit frère et moi. Les écoles pour vampire n'existent pas. Il ne faut pas rêver.

Je descend le long escalier que j'emprunte tout les matins ainsi que tout les soirs. L'escalier aussi est recouvert d'un tapis rouge. Tayuya était toujours à mes côtés et me tenait le bras. Arrivé en bas des marches, j'aperçois mon petit frère qui est entrain de boire quelque chose. Le connaissant, cela doit être du café, noir je suppose. Ses yeux noirs ne se posent pas sur moi. Il est comme ça tout les matins j'ai l'habitude. Cette collante de Tayuya finit par enfin me lâcher pour aller préparer quelque chose pour déjeuner. C'est bien beau d'être un vampire mais nous connaissons ce que les humains connaissent. Des choses tel la faim, la peur, la soif, le désir, l'amour...Ce que le commun des mortels ne connait pas, c'est ce qui nous rend unique, l'immortalité. Nous pouvons mourir si tel le chef le désir. Une mélodie ensorcelée, un moment choisi et quand ça arrive à nos oreilles, nous mourrons sans nous en rendre compte. Une morte lente, qui nous surprend d'un coup. Comme si un serpent entrait en nous et répondait son venin dans le corps. Le peu de nourriture que nous prenons fut remplacé par le besoin constant de sang. Ce liquide si rouge, si appétissant qui coule dans le gorge et qui embrume notre esprit et fait vibrer notre corps. Nous sommes attirés par l'odeur du sang, mais nous savons contrôler nos émotions. C'est ce que mon frère savons le mieux faire. Nous ne sourions pas, nous nous montrons pas aimable, notre cœur est entourée de glace, nous et cherchons toujours de nouveaux humains pour mieux les goûter. Cependant un manque est en nous. Un manque d'une famille, un manque d'amour. Nous pensons survivre sans amour mais il s'avère que Sasuke commence à être nostalgique. Il pose sa tasse et prend une tartine grillée. Il y a de la confiture de fraise dessus. Il la mange et part à l'étage. Je suppose qu'il va prendre sa douche. Moi je me sert un café noir avec un sucre. Une pomme traine sur la table. Je la prendrais après quand j'aurais faim. Tayuya est là, devant moi. Elle me regarde de ses yeux rouges, un regard félin. Elle sait qu'elle ne m'aura jamais mais elle continue à s'accrocher à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est vraiment têtue et sans cervelle une fille. Je me dirige vers le salon où je m'assois dans le fauteuil de cuir.

Je me frotte le visage et remet quelques mèches en place. Après quelque minutes je me dirige vers la porte d'entrer pour sortir. Un fois fois dehors je part pour la résidence familiale ou mon père organise encore une de ses réunion qui dure toute la soirée enfin bref. Après mon trajet dans les ruelles, j'arrivai enfin devant le grand portail métallique avec de chaque cotes deux chauves souris à l'air pas commode. Bien sur j'avais pris ma douche avant de venir. J'avais pris la suite de Sasuke quand il était sortit de la salle de bain. Je me retrouve devant le portail du clan Uchiwa. Ce nom que nous sommes fier de porter. Être un Uchiwa signifie se montrer froid et distant. Le majordome m'ouvre la porte en me lançant un "bienvenue monsieur". J'entre dans cette immense demeure et me dirige vers l'ascenseur que je prend direction le bureau du maitre des lieux. J'entre doucement dans cette grande pièce. Il est là, au fond de la salle,assis sur son siège. Il faisait sombre dans cette grande pièce. C'est vrai que lui, la lumière c'était pas son fort.  
-Avance Itachi

Je m'exécute.  
-Sasuke n'est pas encore là?

-Il arrive

C'était calme. Le silence régnait pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte par ou je suis entré s'ouvrit. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes de la trentaine, en âge humain. C'était des membres de mon clan. Sasuke n'était pas encore là. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait mais j'avais une petite idée sur la question. Tout le monde s'asseya, moi y comprit. Ce fut vers le milieu de la réunion familiale, qui a lieu chaque année, que mon petit frère pointa le bout de son nez. Il avança et prit sa place, à côté de la mienne.

-Tu es sacrément en retard Sasuke

-Pardonnez-moi cela ne se fera plus

La réunion reprit. Elle ne dure jamais longtemps mais on a pas le choix. Personne ne désobéit au « maître » sinon, c'est la punition ultime: la mort. Il n'y a que ceux du clan Uchiwa qui sont autorisés à venir à cette réunion. Ma tante, mon oncle,un membre éloigné et d'autres que je connais pas sont là. Au bout de deux heures, la réunion prit fin. Tout le monde sort, saluant le maitre des lieux. Sasuke et moi marchons dans la rue, se fondant dans l'ambiance.

-Tu aurais pu attendre avant de boire Sasuke

-Je n'en ai pas bu, je l'observais. Tu n'es pas trop secoué par la nouvelle?

-Le fait que je dois l'épouser ne me fait rien. Elle n'est rien pour moi

-Je suppose que tu vas aller le voir

-Peut être bien

Je laisse mon frère continuer sa route tout seul. Le lycée vient de sonner. J'attends un peu, caché dans un coin pour ne pas que l'on me voit. Il est là, accompagné de quelqu'un. Mes crocs sortent sans que je le veuille en le voyant si proche de ce garçon. Il tourne la tête de différent cotés, il doit sans doute me chercher. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il me cherche mais je dois pas le voir trop souvent, ça serait mauvais pour lui. Il s'arrête à la ruelle où nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois. Il dit au revoir à son ami et rentre dans cette ruelle. Je me glisse derrière lui en mettant ma main devant ses yeux.

-Tu es revenu

C'est un plaisir d'entendre sa voix.

-Je ne dois pas venir aussi souvent aussi

Il enlève ma main et se retourne vers moi.

-Si c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois, alors mord-moi pour que je puisse sentir ton contact

Je m'approche de son cou. J'appuie légèrement sur cette peau délicate. Mes crocs rentrent doucement. Ce contact lui plait, il penche sa tête sur le côté. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes vêtements. Je ne bois pas trop sinon ça serait mortel pour lui. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Je retire mes crocs de lui. Il me regarde dans les yeux.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te vois?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Oui je veux le revoir. Je le sens s'approcher de moi. Ses bras se mettent autour de mon cou. Ma main se porte à ses cheveux blonds. Je respire son odeur. J'aime qu'il soit dans mes bras.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom

-C'est Deidara

Il me sert encore plus fort. Deidara arrête ou je ne pourrais plus me contrôler.

-Tu dois partir n'est ce pas?

-Il le faut

Deidara me lâche. Il y a une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester?

-Deidara je ne dois pas m'attacher a toi sinon je risque de te tuer

Je commence à m'éloigner. Sans me retourner, je lui dit quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fais pas nous allons nous revoir

Je disparais dans cette ruelle. J'imagine que Deidara pleure et ça fait serrer mon cœur. Je suis désolé...

Je me sens vide. Depuis 2 semaines j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister. Il me manque. Itachi me manque. Je suis là, dans la rue, sortant de ses cours interminables. Il m'est impossible de me concentrer. Je pense constamment à lui, sans que je le veuille. Il pleut et je n'ai pas pris de parapluie. Je sens la pluie coulait sur mon visage. La sensation de ses crocs me manque. S'il te plait Itachi revient! Je m'arrête de marcher, des larmes ce sont mise à couler. Je jette un regard vers la ruelle mais il n'est pas là. Je me sens triste. Les gens sont rentrés chez eux, moi je reste là. Je sens une présence. Je tourne la tête pour regarder aux alentours mais il n'y a personne. Je ferme alors les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours. Lorsque je les rouvre, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il est là, devant moi, à quelques mètres. Je fais un pas puis deux, mes jambes bougent. Je cours vers lui. Je veux être dans ses bras! Je suis tellement heureux de le revoir que instinctivement, je lui saute au cou. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as laisser? Pourquoi?

Il met sa main sur ma tête et j'arrête de taper contre son torse.

-Pardonne-moi mais j'ai peur que si je reste trop longtemps je te vide de ton sang

-Je veux rester avec toi quoi qu'il arrive!

Je me décolle de lui. Nous sommes face à face. Je lève légèrement les pieds puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos langues s'emmêlent. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Ses baisers sont si bon, tout comme ses contacts. Il me prend dans ses bras une fois le baiser fini.

-Arrête de pleurer

-Itachi...

Je me laisse aller contre lui.

-Je veux vivre avec toi!

-Le chef de mon clan ne voudra jamais. L'alliance d'un vampire et d'un humain est interdite

-Et alors tu préfère écoute ton chef au lieu de ton cœur?

Il prend ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrasse encore une fois. J'ai le cœur qui va exploser. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je veux rester dans ses bras, je suis si bien.

-Reste avec moi, ne part pas

Il me sert encore plus fort. Itachi...J'ai mon cœur qui bat pour toi, depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Nous ne disons plus rien. J'entends Itachi dire quelque chose.

-Il est là

Je me dégage un peu de ses bras légèrement musclés et regarde derrière lui. Il y a un homme qui lui ressemble un peu, il a de longs cheveux noirs. Ça doit être lui le chef de clan. Il s'avance vers nous. J'ai peur.

-Itachi, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?

-Parce que je sais qu'elle aurait été votre réaction

Itachi le vouvoie. Il doit énormément le respecter. Il s'avance encore. Ma main trouve celle d'Itachi.

-Itachi tu ne dois pas t'attacher à quelqu'un

-Il est trop tard je me suis attaché à lui. S'il vous plait laissez-le

Itachi le supplie. Ça doit être quelqu'un de vraiment important. Connaissant Itachi, il n'aurait jamais supplier quelqu'un. L'homme s'avance et me regarde.

-Pourquoi l'accepterais-je? Ce n'est qu'un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ton frère aussi semble éprouver de l'affection pour quelqu'un. Comment fera tu lorsque tu auras bu tout son sang?

-Je saurais me contrôler

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas. Oublie-le

-Je ne peux pas

Ils se regardent.

-Tu veux que je le tue ou bien?

-Non! Laisser Deidara tranquille

-Je n'ai aucune raison de le laisser en vie et ne me sort pas parce que tu tiens à lui

-Je tiens énormément à lui et je...je l'aime!

Ce que Itachi vient de dire me touche. Nos doigts s'enlacent. L'autre le remarque. Il serait peut être temps que j'intervienne moi.

-Excusez-moi.

Les deux têtes se tournent vers moi. J'aime pas ça.

-Je ne vous connais pas mais j'aimerai sincèrement pouvoir vivre avec Itachi. Même si c'est un vampire, je l'aime et je suis heureux avec lui

-Je vois.

Il soupire.

-Je vous laisse une semaine. Si d'ici une semaine tu n'as pas bu tout son sang, je vous laisserai tranquille

Itachi sourit et je lui saute à son cou. Je l'embrasse sans réfléchir. Je le sers fort contre moi.

-Je suis sûr que tu sauras te contrôler de boire mon sang

-Te faire du mal n'est pas mon intention

Je suis heureux. Je repense à quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'en rougis.

-Pourquoi tu rougis? Me demande t-il amusé?

-Quand t'as dit que...

-Que je t'aimais?

Je hoche la tête de façon positive. Il a un magnifique sourire. C'est pas possible d'être aussi beau.

Tiens il arrêté de pleuvoir. Mon brun prend ma main et m'embrasse. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Nous restons là un moment avant qu'il ne m'emmène chez lui. C'est grand. Très grand. Je vois quelqu'un qui lui ressemble un peu. Ça doit être lui son frère. Il est mignon. Itachi m'emmène vers sa chambre. Je crois qu'il est fatigué après tout il se fait tard. Il est quand même 22heures. Il s'allonge sur son lit en me faisant signe de le rejoindre. Je le rejoins et me blotti contre lui. Le sommeil nous attrape et nous nous endormons. Il est adorable quand il dort.

-Itachi! Itachi! Réveille-toi

Ses yeux s'ouvre doucement. Il émerge encore de la nuit que nous venons de passer. Il est en caleçon en dessous des couvertures. Mon brun est un dormeur.

-Ça fait une semaine! Allez bouge ton cul!

-Deidara laisse-moi dormir

-Non allez debout!

Il ouvre un œil et me regarde. Il me tire contre lui et me prend comme doudou. Il m'embrasse. Sa main passe sous mon maillot.

-Ah non Itachi on doit attendre que ce soit officiel pour le faire

-C'est officiel alors laisse-toi faire

Je l'embrasse et le caresse. Mais il devra se contenter de ça. Je me lève et tire les couvertures.

-T'es méchant

Il finit par se lever. Il est fainéant mais je l'aime. Je le regarde tendrement. Je suis déjà lavé et habillé. Dans le couloir j'ai croisé une fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle m'a regardé méchamment. Itachi m'a expliqué qu'elle avait renoncé à lui car on était ensemble. Enfin c'est tant mieux car je compte bien le laisser pour moi. Le temps qu'il se prépare, il est déjà midi. Le chef de famille est déjà là. Itachi est à côté de moi. Le chef s'avance vers moi. Il regarde mon cou pour voir si j'ai des traces de morsures.

-Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir était mordu récemment. Le contrat est remplie, vous pouvez rester ensemble.

Un sourire éclaire mon visage et celui d'Itachi. Je l'embrasse,je sais c'est peut être trop mais on est jamais trop heureux. Le chef lui donne des fioles. On dirait du sang à l'intérieur.

-Ça t'évitera de le mordre

Il est gentil alors le chef. Itachi à un sourire pervers. Je sens que ce soir sa va être ma fête.


End file.
